If You Can Dream It Can Be Real
by oyijnoheolhc
Summary: Clana, Is friendship worth sacraficing true Love?
1. Chapter 1

Clark again couldn't sleep ever since Lana had ignored him he never got much sleep he just sat there in the loft staring off into space. He thought 'Why can't I just tell her my secret?' So he went back to staring out the window in the loft. He knew he had to get sleep because tomorrow was school. So he just lay down and soon was asleep in the loft.

He heard his alarm go off and he slowly got up and super sped over to his room showered and got dressed. When he went down

His mother said, "Morning, Are you okay?"

He answered back, "Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night."

He grabbed some toast and sped off to school. When he got there he went straight to his locker and grabbed his books. All during his first period he thought over Friday's event in the loft with Lana.

Flashback

"Clark, why don't you trust me?" she pleaded.

"It's not trust it's that my secret has hurt so many people, if you ever got hurt because of it I would never forgive myself." Clark explained.

"I'm a big girl Clark I can take it." She exclaimed back.

"I can't" Clark said stuttering.

"Fine, then just stay away from me then" Lana said walking out.

Who knew two hearts could break simultaneously for the same reason.

Clark sat there.

End Flashback

Clark was snapped out of his daze by the bell ringing.

Clark desperately wanted to see her and to talk to her. But he had to respect what Lana wanted.

The rest of the day went like a breeze. At the end of the day he went to the Torch to talk to Chloe, but right before he entered he heard Lana's voice talking to Chloe. He started walking away when he heard Lana say,

"I don't even know why I said that to him, Chloe"

Chloe just sighed.

Then Clark decided for some reason that he was going to walk in and just hand in his article for Chloe.

He walked in and said,"Hey, Chloe here's my article." Clark gave her the article. He just stood there and waited for Chloe to say something.

"This is a good article, Clark." She said while looking at Lana.

"Thanks Chloe I'll see you later" Clark said walking out.

Lana and his eyes connected for a millisecond and then he was gone.

Lana all of the sudden just burst in to tears.

He heard it, but continued walking until he couldn't hear it even with his super hearing. When he got home he finished his chores and went to the loft to go and finish up his homework. It only 9 o'clock. He thought what happened and well he couldn't live without her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: How could a 14 year old own Millville anywise I don't own it at all.

Clark's POV

Clark super sped all the way to the Talon. He just watched Lana from the outside. She saw him.

'Oh no' he thought 'damn it she saw me now I have no choice, but to run away which will definitely make her hate me or walk in there'

Clark hadn't noticed, but it was starting to drizzle. But why would he care all he could think about was what he was going to do.

Lana's POV (during Clark's thoughts too)

'I can feel someone's gaze on me, but I'm not sure if I should look.' She thought. 'Why not it's not like Clark's going to be there'

She looked over her shoulder and saw Clark there in the rain just about drenched in his clothes staring at her.

'Should I talk to him?' She questioned herself. Finally she went over shut off all of the coffee machines and went over to the door to leave.

Everyone's POV

Clark saw her coming what was he going to do talk or run. He had to make a choice fast. Suddenly his legs froze behind Lana was someone with a knife.

Chloe's POV before like in the last chapter. (AN: sorry for adding this so late I kind of just thought of it.)

Lana is talking to me I should probably pay attention.

'Wow, what's Clark doing here? Why is he just ignoring her? Man why am I so jealous of her I mean I am the Editor of the Torch why doesn't Clark drool over me like he does Lana. Someday I will kill her.'

A/N: CLIFFY R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't Own Smallville.

Back to the Knife Part.

Clark's POV

'Shit now I gotta make a choice secret or Lana. Well Lana obviously I'm still in love with her'

Then he closed his eyes for a spilt second and everything went slow he ran up to the person with the knife he didn't care he grabbed Lana and sped towards the apartment in the Talon.

Once he dropped her off in the apartment so he left a note and ran off.

Back to normal (No POV's)

Lana was suddenly upstairs so she had a feeling that someone was downstairs so she opened it quietly and saw someone run out the back door.

She went back into the apartment and found a note. It was from Clark. It read:

_Dear Lana,_

_Come by the loft be careful. I'll explain everything for you._

_Love,_

_Clark_

So with that she left for the loft not knowing to expect.

The Loft

Lana was climbing up the stairs and saw Clark.

"Hey Clark" Lana said. "You wanted me to come over here to explain why I was in the Talon the second later I wasn't even close to where I was."

"Yeah Lana I'm not from here." Clark replied.

"Clark, everyone knows you are adopted-"Lana tried to finish, but Clark cut her off.

"No, I mean I'm not exactly from Earth." Clark Said while sitting down, but never breaking eye contact with her.

Lana stood there then said," Clark what do you mean."

"I mean I'm an alien I'm form another planet called Krypton. I cam on the day of the meteor shower." said Clark.

"Was it just a coincidence?" ask Lana.

"No, it's all my fault that your parents are dead Lana I'm so sorry if I could I never would have come." Clark said quickly then he went to stare out the loft window.

"Clark was that why you were afraid to tell me your secret?" questioned Lana.

Clark just nodded. Then said "And the reason you appeared upstairs in the Talon was because I have these abilities like super speed where I can run faster then the human eye, I can lift things 100 times my weight, heat vision like shoot fire out of my eyes, X-ray vision, and I can hear really far away. And I'm bullet-proof and my weakness would be the meteor rocks. Do you hate me now?"

Lana stood there stunned trying to process everything just said and then spoke quietly "Never I love you too much."

Clark jumped up and walked up to her and put his head by her ear and he spoke just as quietly "I love you, too."

Then he kissed her passionately and she was kissing back. He gently massaged her lower lip with his lips while he pulled her closer. They fit like two puzzle pieces and when they other pushed with their lips they other moved back and they same for the other. Lana suddenly went on her tip toes to get more of his lips. Clark went for a daring move and went form her lips to her neck and slowly kissed her neck. Then he moved back to her lips and then Clark. Then Lana opened her mouth and allowed Clark to explore the inside. Then the kiss started to slowly started dies down. And they both sat on the couch with Lana in his lap Clark thought of nothing and gently stroked her hair as she smiled


End file.
